Some people prefer to perform hygiene functions such as shaving in the shower, in part because it provides an easy way to rinse off shaving creams or lotions, and also because the steam generated by the shower or bath can contribute to softening of hair and skin, leading to a smooth shave.
For some people, performing such functions can be painful, burdensome, or difficult due to various types of disabilities, loss of balance control, injury or other reasons. Furthermore, persons having recently had a surgical procedure may find it difficult to shave their legs due to weakness, pain, discomfort or other reasons. Performing basic hygienic functions like shaving legs, painting toenails, and other activities can benefit such patients at least psychologically, especially if their recovery in a hospital will be more than two or three days.